


Miss Anna

by Lillipad760



Series: Just little fics I wrote of an alternate universe that all connects [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillipad760/pseuds/Lillipad760





	Miss Anna

Five year old Ben was not about to commend his stars for the wonderful time he was having because he wasn't having one. His parents had gone out for a much needed date, but the problem wasn't that they left. No, the problem was who they left Ben with. Ben's parents had left their much adored son under the care of one Miss Anna, as she insisted on being called. She was the most intolerable, and inequitable person Ben had met. She was censurable for the way she left Ben to feed himself mostly unpalatable foods, entertain himself, and, most despicable of all, do it under her rules. He wasn't allowed to converse with the outside world, and she didn't wish to be bothered either. Not to mention how unstable she was when it came to him asking for help!

To put this simply, Ben couldn't tolerate Anna for another night! He finished the bowl of cereal he was having for dinner, and got up to go to his room. Ben was careful to avoid Anna on his way up, not wanting to awaken the hell that awaited him if he bothered her. In all honesty, Ben was petrified. He decided to sleep early, just get this night over with, and luckily, he reached success! Ben became aware of a hazy world, where it was only him and his fathers walking in a very familiar yard. It belonged to his uncle Bobby after all. Ben knew he was lucky to have such a stable family. His fathers and himself were just about to go for ice cream when he was stirred awake.

"Hunny, do you think he's well? He went to bed so early!"

"I'm sure he's fine babe. Non-the-less I'd better check on him so you won't freight. Go on to bed

handsome and I'll be right in with something for you to eat."

"Ok, I am going to trust you with this one. Oh, and make sure the snack is actually palatable this time!" He said with a wink

"One time Cas! One time I burned your toast, and I'll never hear the end of it!" With a kiss to his husband's cheek, Cas left to go do as he was told.

"Hey Ben, you ok?" Ben didn't want to upset his father but he felt that he had to! He couldn't bare another incident with Miss Anna!

"She's just not equitable Dad! Miss Anna has me cook for myself, and I can't talk to anyone, and it's

really badl!"

"I had no clue! We won't be hiring her again! Why did you call her Miss Anna thought?"

"Because she made me."

"I see. Go to sleep now ok? Well work out the details later."

"Night Daddy, love you."

"Love you too Ben."


End file.
